Now or never
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: a random story I thought of in a dream. gai goes to lee's house in the middle of the night to tell him some thing. gailee


Ok this is a story I started thinking of after I saw some movie, witch straingly had nothing like this in it, but the rest of it came to me in a dream…that sounded stupid…but it's true. I wrote it down and this is how stupid my dreams really are. So please be nice to my dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Hey Lee!" Gai yelled from outside Lee's house. When he didn't answer he picked up a rock and threw it at his bedroom window. And it broke the window. Lee opened the window and looked out side with a relatively pissed off look.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he looked around and saw Gai.

"Hi Gai-sensei…Why did you throw a rock at my window?" Lee asked both confused and tired.

"To get your attention." Gai replied bluntly.

"Why did you not knock on the door?"

"I did but you slept through it." Actually He didn't even think to do that. And why? Because that's what happens when Gai watches to many corny love movies.

"Oh. Well what is wrong?" Lee asked as he rubbed one of his eyes. Gai stared up at him and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He had been having strange feelings for Lee for the past five years.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now at three in the morning?" Lee wined and Gai just nodded. It had taken him a wile to get the courage to do this and he was afraid if he waited till training he would loss it.

He watched him as he jumped out of the window and land a few inches in front of him. For a moment he just stood there watching him as he stretched and yawned. He was eighteen now and was almost as tall as Gai if not an inch or two shorter. He still looked a lot like him to but so much cuter. It's no wonder why Gai loved him so much.

"So what do you need to talk about?" the sound of his voice sent shivers up Gai's spin. He's so young and innocent. It makes him have second thoughts about telling Lee…no he had to let him know. Besides it was to late now. It was ether now or never.

"Lee." He said softly. "Have you ever thought of us…?" Gai mentally cursed himself for acting like this. He didn't understand how Lee was able to make him feel so nervous and giddy.

"Thought of us what?" Lee asked, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner. Gai couldn't take it and the next thing he knew he had Lee in his arms, pressing him close to his body in a tight hug. He leaned his forehead against Lee's and placed a hand on his cheek. Lee was more confused by Gai's behavior.

"Gai-sensei are you ok? You are…" Lee never finished before Gai closed the distance between them and kissed him. Gai thought that if his words failed him he would show the younger man his feelings.

Lee started at Gai for a moment but closed his eyes and kissed back. Gai was relived by this. When they pulled away Lee just stared.

"I am sorry." Lee whispered as he looked down.

"Why? What did you do? Or was it me?"

"No. it is just…you have probably known for a while now. You are doing this because you pity me." Lee said sadly as he stepped away. Gai was confused. "I…I have had these strange feelings for you for a while now. And I know they are wrong but I cannot help it."

"But Lee I feel the same way." Gai said quickly. Lee stared at him and blushed.

"You…you do?"

Gai answered him by pulling him into another kiss. When they pulled away this time though Lee was smiling.

"I love you." Lee said as he pulled Gai back in. Gai replied the same before there lips met again.

"But…" Lee started as he pulled away. "Why did you come at three in the morning instead of telling me earlier are waiting until later this morning?"

"Uh…I thought I might as well when I had the courage."

"Have you been watching corny love movies again?" Lee said in a joking tone.

"No…maybe…yes." Gai said before Lee pulled him into the house.

"I have something I saw in a movie I want to do to." Lee said childishly. Gai blushed and instantly thought of Kakashi and his make out paradise movie he recently got. Oh well. It wasn't like he could complain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok it's not my best work but it was something to write while I was working on a new chapter story that I'll post when…I have more than one sentence typed up. Any way see you next time!


End file.
